Rivetra week
by ineverloveyou
Summary: No importa cuánto tiempo tome, tarde o temprano regresarás a mi lado/ Fin del rivetra week. Temática: Reencarnación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime "Shingeki no Kyojin" no es de mi propiedad.

_Conjunto de Drabbles y one-shots para la "Rivetra week" que se está llevando a cabo desde el 16 hasta el 22 de noviembre. Y fue organizado por el usuario de tumblr "shingekishippingsquad". Cada día cuenta con su temática. _

**Advertencia:** Cada historia no tiene relación con la anterior.** NO **es un fanfic. La historia varía según la temática.

**Nota: **Como esto es una actividad que pertenece a "tumblr" les agradecería que también le dieran una oportunidad a las demás historias y fanarts. Se podrá encontras con la etiqueta "rivetra week" y si estas historias es de su agrado apóyenos con un "like" o "reblog" Gracias de antemano:)

mynameisarly - mi tumblr.

* * *

_16 de Noviembre._** Repentance**_ (arrepentimiento). _

**_# de palabras:_** 820

* * *

Estoy hatada en medio de un abismo. No me puedo mover, no me puedo ir y aunque tuviera la oportunidad, creo que no lo haría porque, para ser honestos, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Miro los grilletes que me tienen atadas al mundo material, sigo con mi vista las pesadas cadenas que se pierden a lo lejos gracias a la espesa niebla del purgatorio. Bajo mis manos, derrotada porque sé qué es lo que hay del otro lado.

Sé que se trata de una persona y sé que también tiene unos grilletes en sus muñecas. Pero él no las puede ver, aunque él es su creador. Todavía es muy pronto para que las vea y para que descubra el daño que me está causando debido al sufrimiento que me transmite sin piedad.

Por él, todavía no soy capaz de irme. Me he quedado sola en este sitio porque _sus_ cadenas me atraparon. Él todavía no quiere verme marchar, no se siente listo aún. Y su dolor me tomó prisionera sin que él lo supiera, impidiéndome el descanso eterno.

Sonrío con cansancio. Porque sí, lo estoy. Me siento exhausta y sonrío porque a pesar de que él no me permite marcharme, no es su culpa. Él no está consciente del daño que me hace. Él sólo quiere creer que es un mal sueño y que todos nosotros vamos a volver, tarde o temprano.

Quiere creer que_ yo_ voy a volver a su lado. Oh, _heichou, _por favor, deje de vivir en la mentira. Yo ya no puedo volver, déjeme marchar. Le prometo. No. Le juro que aún así no me alejaré de su lado.

Pero por favor, ya no me siga ahogando en su tristeza. Me está carcomiendo y cada vez, soy incapaz de moverme. Por favor, heichou, déjeme ir.

Y empiezo a llorar. Nuevamente, una nueva oleada de sentimientos me llega a través de las cadenas golpeando mi interior. He llegado a leer uno de sus tantos pensamientos, he llegado a escuchar sus sollozos. Por favor no llore; por favor, no se sienta culpable.

Basta heichou. Nosotros sabíamos las consecuencias, ¿recuerda? Hablamos de eso la noche anterior. Por favor, no, no llore por mí. Yo le dejé en claro, por favor, recuerde esa noche en la que aseguramos que no iba a ver dudas en nuestras acciones. Ni arrepentimiento en nuestras decisiones.

Acepto mi muerte, por favor, acéptela usted también. No crea que morí en vano, yo sé que no lo es. ¿O es que acaso ya se le olvidó? Nosotros nunca decimos que nuestros compañeros murieron por nada. Cada sacrificio cuenta, cada sacrificio nos ayuda a seguir.

Así que tome mi sacrificio y el de mis compañeros como un motivo más para seguir luchando. No se rinda… no lo haga…

«Petra… ¡maldición, Petra!»

Heichou…

«Nunca te valoré en vida. Nunca lo hice lo suficiente, fui un imbécil. —No, por favor, pare—. Y ahora, ya no estás y me he quedado solo. Petra, _yo también te amo_ —¡no me haga esto! No pronuncie las palabras que siempre quise escuchar de usted en vida. No ahora que ya no estoy para abrazarle con fuerza—. Cometí un error en no decírtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad y ahora es muy tarde, te perdí. Lo hice para siempre… me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir. Me arrepiento de no haber aceptado tus sentimientos, de no haberte visto como mujer y seguir tratándote como un soldado… ¡me arrepiento tanto!»

_Me arrepiento_. Mi cuerpo dio un respingo.

_Me arrepiento_. Un nuevo golpe surgió de las cadenas, arrematando contra mi cuerpo.

_Me arrepiento. _ Los golpes venían sin césar. ¿Es posible sentir dolor aun cuando no cuentas con un cuerpo material?

_Me arrepiento. _Porque lo sentía, mi interior ardía y podía jurar que comenzaba a sangrar de mi nariz y que mi ojo comenzaba a hincharse como cuando recibes un buen puñetazo.

La pena de mi superior me estaba matando por segunda vez. Me golpeaba, me masacraba y los grilletes se apretaban contra mis muñecas haciéndolas sangrar.

Mi_ heichou_. Levi, ¿quién iba a decir? Nunca te atreviste a lastimarme en vida pero ahora, parece que es algo que necesitas con urgencia. Tal vez, estás molesto conmigo. Sí, porque te dejé, me fui antes de tiempo, porque fui débil, porque no pude con la tarea. Porque no me quedé hasta el final para comenzar una nueva vida, como me prometiste. No aguante lo suficiente para formar una familia, ¿tal vez? Y estás enojado porque te arruiné tus sueños.

Y tal vez, te arrepientes, sí. Pero no por no decirme tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí: te arrepientes porque te _enamoraste_ de mí. Y yo no soy la persona indicada para ti.

Lo siento, heichou. Perdón por hacerte cargar con esa pena… ahora lo entiendo, este es mi castigo. Y por eso, no me podré ir de aquí…

Las cadenas se hicieron más pesadas.

… por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Nota final: **Sip, ya sé que ayer fue 16 :( pero por cuestiones personales no pude subir la historia el día correspondiente u-u espero y se me sea perdonado esto ;-;

Y bien, aquí está mi primer drabble, espero y lo disfruten :D

*A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto" **porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime "Shingeki no Kyojin" no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_17 de noviembre._ **Blood** (sangre)

**# de palabras: **1419

Por fuera, Levi se mostraba impenetrable. Concentrado, llevando todavía su tarea que era el recuperar a Eren, a toda costa. Iba tranquilo, sereno, pensando tal vez en un buen plan. Uno que le evitase llevar una lucha innecesaria. Pero no dudaría en sacar sus armas si era necesario.

_Gunta_

Por dentro, Levi se detuvo al confirmar que su equipo había caído. Miró a Gunta (aunque por fuera pasó de largo, por dentro, lo miró como por diez horas, tal vez), ido, colgado de su equipo con una herida en su nuca. La sangre seguía fresca sobre su uniforme y varías gotas todavía se escurrían por su herida. Demonios Gunta, ¿quién te hizo eso? Fue esa perra, ¿verdad? Esa maldita del titán femenino… Gunta…

Continuó, con lentitud, tranquilo. Como si no hubiese peligro alguno rondando por la zona. Pero ahora, el rostro del Levi externo, estaba pálido.

_Erd_

El Levi interior se detuvo de golpe (aunque el del exterior ni siquiera lo miró). Miró, como lo hizo con Gunta —porque era lo único que podía hacer ahora— e inconscientemente apretó el agarre de sus manos contra la empuñadura haciendo crujir las hojas de las espadas. La sangre que recorría sus venas comenzaba a hervir, tanto, que el ardor que sentía podía perforarle la piel. Pero eso no le importaba. Él no importaba, porque él estaba vivo y Erd y Gunta, no.

Por más que buscó, no encontró la otra mitad de su cuerpo y antes de irse, notó, ausente, como la sangre seguía escurriendo regando el césped y se marchó cuando notó algo rosado sobre el color rojo y verde: eran los órganos.

Temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía y era por coraje. Estaba ardiendo en cólera. Y los ojos de los dos "Levi" estaban hinchados y rojizos. No. No iba a hacerlo, no lo haría. Eso sería una falta de respeto hacia Erd y Gunta.

No.

_Auruo. _

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante pero no fue eso exactamente: lo que pasó es que los latidos se disminuyeron. Bajaron tanto su velocidad que, sí, tal vez estaba a punto de detener su bombeo. Los sentía en su garganta, en las venas de sus muñecas, y en sus oídos. Más en sus oídos.

Tres de sus mejores hombres habían caído y aunque el Levi interior bajó y le cerró los cristalinos ojos al subordinado qué más respeto le tenía, el Levi exterior continuó su camino. Entonces, los ojos de Auruo continuaron abiertos, secándose… mirando a la nada.

_Petra_

Porque ya no había nada que ver, lo más hermoso del mundo se había ido. Ya nada iba a tener sentido, ya nada iba a ser igual. El mundo sería un lugar cruel, siempre. No importaba si ganaban la guerra o no.

Porque Petra ya no estaba.

Entonces, comprendió que no temblaba de rabia cuando se encontró con el cuerpo destrozado de Erd. Que el hervir en su sangre y sus latidos disminuyendo no era por el impacto de ver sus compañeros caídos.

Porque él _sabía_. Desde que escuchó el rugido de Eren a lo lejos, supo muy bien que algo iba mal: su escuadrón _nunca_ se atreverían a desobedecer una orden la cual, en esta ocasión era «por ningún motivo, Eren debe transformarse en titán», pero ahí estaba el chico de 15 años, luchando en su forma más monstruosa contra un ser más despiadado que él.

Levi supo desde ese instante que su escuadrón había caído. Pero quiso cegarse. Quiso fingir sorpresa, quiso fingir molestia cuando se encontró con Gunta, Erd y Auruo, y el Levi externo quiso fingir indiferencia. Pero todo estaba jodido. Todo. Y los dos Levi cayeron en cuenta de la manera más agria y cruda que podía existir cuando vieron a esa mujer pelirroja llena de sangre. Un color rojizo que resaltaba de su cabello, que en esos momentos, parecían flamas opacas. Unas flamas que ante los ojos de Levi ardían con majestuosidad, cuando se agitaban en el viento, cuando se movía con extrema proeza ante sus piruetas en al aire, resaltando con los rayos del sol.

La sangre había cubierto su rostro de porcelana. Petra se veía frágil por fuera, pero eso no indicaba que lo fuera. Era fuerte, era más fuerte que cualquier hombre, incluso, podía ser igual o más fuerte que él.

El pecho de Levi dolió.

El tronco donde el cuerpo de Petra descansaba estaba lleno de oscuro rojizo. Aquel árbol se quedó marcado de por vida y por unos momentos Levi sintió celos: porque el árbol la tenía y él no. Pero aquel estúpido pensamiento murió al notar que el cuerpo de Petra Ral estaba destrozado y aquel árbol, no era más que un vil cómplice del titán femenino.

Levi temblaba porque tenía miedo de lo que _podía_ ver. No se imaginaba en qué estado iba a encontrar a su escuadrón. No tenía idea y cuándo los vio, los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron para luego subir a una intensidad peligrosa; golpeaban cada parte de su cuerpo y su mente gritaba «Petra también está muerta. Ya no podrás escuchar su voz. Petra está muerta. Ya no la volverás a ver. Petra está muerta. Muerta. ¡Petra está muerta!»

Y de repente, todo el bosque enmudeció y los latidos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y fuertes. Haciendo eco.

Levi, los dos Levi, miraron con cansancio el cuerpo de aquella mujer. La única que tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentársele una vez, antes de ser reclutada para formar parte de su equipo. La única mujer que tenía las agalles de decirle cuando cometía errores, cuando se comportaba como un niño. La única mujer que le gustaba entrenar en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo con él. La única mujer que le gustaba escucharlo, aun cuando y no tenía nada qué decir. La única mujer que disfrutaba de verdad su compañía.

Petra, la única mujer que le hizo desear pelear por un verdadero futuro, a su lado.

Los ojos de Petra miraban al cielo. Perdieron su brillo, perdieron vida y, el Levi interno, bajó despacio, aterrizando con gracia para quedarse a unos centímetros de ella.

«Vete —ordenó mirando por el rabillo del ojo al Levi externo—. Yo me quedaré con ella.»

«Sabes que no volveré —advirtió el Levi externo sintiendo como la cruel brisa acariciaba su piel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, amenazantes, al notar que el viento se atrevía a seguir danzando con las ropas rojas de su subordinada—. La misión sigue».

El Levi interno caminó hacia el cuerpo de Petra y con cuidado, la tomó entre sus brazos, para recostarla en el césped. Sus ojos no transmitían emoción alguna y eso era porque él también estaba muerto por dentro.

Sus dedos se llenaron de sangre cuando apartó mechones de su flameante cabello de su rostro. Y sin darle importancia a aquello, continuó acariciando la piel pálida y fría de sus mejillas. Limpiando, con algo de desespero, la sangre que quedó impregnada en el lado derecho de su rostro.

«No quiero que lo hagas —aseguró cerrando los párpados de la mujer, que, en vida, lo hubiera recibido con una sonrisa. Ahora, en su rostro, sólo había una mueca de dolor y horror—. No te lo perdonaría jamás si lo hicieras. Ve por ese mocoso y haz que vuelva a salvo. Yo me encargaré que nadie más le ponga una mano encima».

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y sacó sus armas. Le dio una mirada furtiva al Levi externo y este se marchó con rapidez hacia la zona de batalla.

«Esto jamás acaba» finalizó tirando sus armas cuando el Levi externo ya no se veía más. Él también se tiró, de rodillas y con sus labios fruncidos tomó a Petra, abrazándola con fuerza.

Su cuerpo era ligero y eso terminó de quebrarlo. Ya no había nada, era un contenedor sin alma. Eso era lo que había quedado de Petra Ral: un cuerpo ensangrentado, un cuerpo destrozado. Ni siquiera su rostro reflejaba en lo que vida era.

Era hermosa, era un sol. Era furia, era fuerza. Era suya.

Y Levi, listo para descargar toda su ira en aquella batalla en la que no le importaba morir, sólo destrozar, acabar, mutilar. Sintió un hueco: su sentido de razón se había marchado, algo dentro de él se había ido y comprendió… que había sido su lado humano.

El Levi que contaba con sueños, esperanzas y una ilusión se había quedado atrás, cuidando de Petra Ral. Y comprendió que, al igual que ella, ese «Levi» moriría _pronto._

* * *

*A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto" **porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **El manga/ anime SNK no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_18 de noviembre. _**Besos escondidos (hidden kisses).**

**# de palabras:** 1249

**Categoría:** Romance/Humor.

* * *

Todo le daba vueltas, ¿por qué demonios el piso se movía? Dio un paso y tropezó con su mismo pie, aquella estupidez la hizo soltar una carcajada pero se llevó las manos a su boca y se recargó en la pared aun riendo en silencio. No se podía controlar y al parecer el cuartel tampoco: se movía, giraba, ¿a dónde iba? No sabía que el castillo tenía vida propia.

Y luego recordó que estaba borracha, junto con la líder de escuadrón Hanji.

—¡Moblit! —chilló una voz muy conocida por Petra en esos momentos y aún con una risa en su rostro se giró viendo como Hanji abandonaba la sala del comedor sin poder mantenerse de todo de pie. Petra rió —pero no con tanta intensidad como antes— al ver como Hanji perdía el equilibrio y sin concentración alguna, avanzaba por el pasillo—. Moblit —silbó—, ¡tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi pequeño y fiel seguidor!

Petra soltó una muda carcajada y desvió su mirada hacia el otro extremo, recargando su cabeza en la fría y húmeda pared. Era mejor que ella también comenzara su búsqueda, ¡no quería perder la apuesta!

—_Heichou_ —lo llamó entre estúpidos balbuceos, despegando su cuerpo del muro y sonrió al ver que logró mantenerse de pie—, ¡hoy es su día de suerte! —exclamó emprendiendo su búsqueda hasta la sala de juntas.

Seguro estaba con el comandante Erwin. Con el apuesto comandante. Petra se preguntaba cómo le hacía pare tener unas cejas tan perfectas, ¿se las peinará todas las mañanas? Pero aún así, él no era tan perfecto como Levi (aunque él no tenía tantas cejas como Erwin). Era mucho más apuesto y abrazable, ¿sería por su estatura? Tal vez, aunque ella era más baja que él.

—¡Heichou! —gritó notando que su voz hacía eco por los pasillos. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco—, ¡¿quién anda ahí?! —preguntó aturdida y luego soltó una carcajada—. ¡Pero si soy yo! —y siguió vagando, buscando a su Levi.

Definitivamente no iba a perder la apuesta. No señor: le tenía mucho respeto a Hanji pero no sería derrotada. ¡Ella era valiente, ella podía hacerlo! ¿Un beso? ¿Besar a heichou? _¡Pff!_ ¡Cosa de niños!

—Heichou, hola, ¿heichou? ¡Hola! —exclamaba tocando la puerta de su habitación no tan seguido y no tan fuerte. Los golpes eran huecos, al igual que su cabeza en esos instantes.

Para ese momento, el alcohol comenzaba a burlarse de ella. El mareo era insoportable, pero seguía consciente y decidida a cumplir ese reto. Oh sí.

—Heichou… —balbuceó golpeando su frente contra la puerta, embarrando su mejilla contra la madera implorando no caer de sentón— ¡ábrame!

—¡Petra!

La chica se despegó de golpe y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando se percató quién la llamaba, rió y alzó sus brazos—: ¡Heichou, aquí está! —y se abalanzó, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza al grado que sus mejillas estaban siendo aplastadas—, ¡lo he extrañado!

—Petra, Petra _oi_, ¡Petra, mierda! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Has estado tomando? —cuestionó aturdido, sosteniéndola de los brazos. La chica rió cerca de su cuello, soltando su suave y caliente respiración sobre su piel.

Levi se removió, incómodo.

—Noup.

—Petra —la llamó con firmeza.

—Tal… vez, con la señorita Hanji… ¡pero! —soltó de repente apartándose con brusquedad, más sin embargo, no lo liberó de su fuerte abrazo— sólo un poquitito. No mucho, ¿ve? ¡Estoy bien!

Y Levi quiso darle un manotazo en la frente. No podía ni con su propia alma.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación —avisó tomándola de las muñecas—. Tengo que hablar seriamente con esa cuatro ojos —murmuró para sí.

—¡No! —exclamó soltándolo—. No aún… primero… ¡debo hacer algo! —su superior encarnó una ceja.

—Con ese estado, no creo que puedas hacer mucho.

—Shhhh —lo calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios—. ¡Voy a besarlo, heichou! —y la sonrisa que Petra le mostró le pareció que era la más hermosa que jamás había visto en una mujer.

—Pero que estupideces.

—No tenga miedo, heichou, que no muerdo —Levi enmudeció. Definitivamente Petra no se sentía nada bien.

Los delgados y firmes brazos de su subordinada rodearon su cuello. Levi se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Esto era una clase de broma o algo así? Porque si lo era, debía ser obra de Hanji. Esa maldita mujer, ¿cómo se atrevía a poner a una de sus mejores soldados en ese estado por un juego?

—Voy a besarlo —su frágil voz la sacó de sus pensamientos— y le gustará.

—_Oi_ Petra, detente ahora. No estás pensando en estos momentos. —Y a pesar de aquello, Levi tampoco hizo nada para apartarla. No se movió, sólo observaba con atención como los ojos cafés de Petra se cerraban con suavidad y como sus labios rozas se preparaban para la situación.

—Voy a besarlo —repitió aferrándose a sus ropas, acercándose a su rostro, rozando su nariz, sintiendo su aliento.

Levi parpadeó y después, su mente se quedó en blanco. La tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y él también cerró sus ojos, buscando el momento.

Petra era hermosa y también era fuerte. No era cualquier mujer, ella era… diferente, sí. Y aunque estaba decidido a besarla a pesar de su estado, no sentía remordimiento. Ella no lo recordaría al día siguiente y tal vez, el tema jamás volvería a discutirse.

Pero, mientras tanto, lo disfrutaría.

—Heichou…

Y el beso lo recibió en su mentón, después, Petra cayó, dormida, entre sus brazos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Esto debía pasar —espetó frustrado, con Petra inconsciente.

Es mejor así.

La cargó con cuidado y la llevó hasta su habitación. Escuchaba su respiración, era pesada. Debía estar exhausta y mañana lo estará aún más: la pondría a limpiar el cuartel, tres veces ¡incluyendo el jardín! Y a esa cuatro ojos igual. Ella era la principal.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —murmuró en la oscuridad, apartando su cabello de su rostro y aún así, notó que había caído en un profundo sueño.

Le quitó las botas y las dejó caer sin cuidado alguno al pie de su cama y torpemente, la cubrió con la sábana, enredándola cuál bebé recién nacido: porque había acostado a Petra sobre ésta y era algo pesada para cargarla otra vez.

Miró el umbral de la puerta, escuchaba mucho parloteo y supo que una de esas personas se trataba de Hanji, quién no tardó en asomar su cabeza.

—¿Lo hizo? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Besarte! —espetó acomodándose los lentes—. ¿¡Lo hizo?!

—Eres una enferma —aseguró y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su subordinada— Y sí, lo hizo.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Perdí?! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!—gritó llevándose las manos a su cabeza y salió de ahí balbuceando quién sabe qué más— ¡Moblit, todo es tu culpa, Moblit! ¡Moblit!

Levi se giró hacia Petra y la miró absorto—. Así que sí era un juego, ¿eh?

Y dicho esto, se inclinó sobre su rostro, sintiendo una vez más su respiración. Apoyó su frente con la suya, cerró sus ojos y después de meditar unos segundos, depositó sus labios en los de ella.

El beso no fue largo y algo muy dentro de él deseaba que aquel gesto hubiese ocurrido de otra manera: acarició sus labios inmóviles por más de diez segundos y de mala gana, se apartó.

Hubiera querido que estuviera despierta.

—Porque no me gusta hacer trampa —informó sin necesidad alguna—. Buenas noches, Petra.

Y Petra se regocijó, porque esa noche, soñó que había besado a su capitán. Su amado y apuesto capitán…

* * *

*A favor de la campaña** "Con voz y voto"** porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***

*No olvides apoyar esta historia en tumblr:) - mynameisarly


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime SNK no me pertenece.

* * *

_19 de Noviembre. _**AU**

**# de palabras: **1501

**Género: **Romance/ Hurt-comfort; familia.

* * *

Levi conducía a gran velocidad ignorando las señales de zona escolar. La ironía era que, como jefe del departamento de policía, no podía obedecer esa pequeña e insignificante regla. Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que ir a presentarse a la escuela de su hijo Eren por un maldito reporte de conducta: el trabajo estaba fuera de control y el papeleo crecía cada vez más, sacándolo de sus casillas. Estaba a punto de completar una misión, la más importante hasta ahora: esos tres terroristas que se hacían llamar "el trío titán" estaban a punto de caer en sus manos.

Esos bastardos, le costó trabajo encontrarlos, pero ahora que los tenía, no podía apartar su vista de ellos. Por ningún segundo.

Pero esa profesora, esa tal… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Ral? Parecía no importarle la seguridad de toda la ciudad; al parecer, para ella era más importante aclarar la "agresiva actitud de Eren" que salvar la vida de más de 100 mil ciudadanos.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se encogió de hombros al llegar a la institución. Estacionó el coche y cuando bajó, se metió un poco más en su abrigo negro, alzando el cuello para que le diera más calor. Tiró el cigarrillo a medio fumar, cerca de un letrero que decía "Zona fuera de humo". No se molestó en apagarlo.

La alarma de su auto se activó detrás suyo, metió las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo y antes de entrar, echó una mirada rápida al edificio de ladrillos rojo opaco. Él había estudiado ahí, en la escuela primaria "María". Los profesores eran unos malditos bastardos, pero la educación era buena.

Por eso metió a Eren a ese lugar. Necesitaba una segunda mano para educarlo, ya que Levi… no podía solo.

—Erwin, no necesitas informarme de algo que ya sé —advirtió mirando sin importancia la oficina de la señorita Ral: demasiado infantil para su gusto. ¿Cuántos años tenía esa mujer? ¿Ocho? Por dios—. Llegaré en media hora —y colgó el celular dejando a su jefe balbuceando al otro lado de la línea.

Se recargó en la silla, se cruzó de piernas y recargó su brazo en el respaldo. Esto no podía ser cierto, ¿ahora esa mujer se hacía del rogar? Si no aparecía en cinco minutos, se marcharía. Además, ¿qué pudo haber hecho Eren a sus siete años? ¿Morder a un compañero?

—Lamento la tardanza —escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Levi se puso de pie, dispuesto a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas: un operativo iba a empezar en menos de dos horas y era necesario su presencia—. Muchas gracias por haber venido, señor Jaeger. Soy Petra Ral, la profesora de Eren. —y su pequeña mano se extendió frente a sus ojos.

Petra Ral, una profesora que en efecto, parecía una niña. Una de, tal vez, veinticinco años. Su cabello era rojizo y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Traía una playera blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis deportivos del mismo color y un delantal que parecía ser rosa pero manchas de pintura de otros colores más fuertes escondían aquel color principal. Era unos centímetros más baja que él, delgada y un pensamiento fugaz le hizo pensar que su piel era demasiado suave.

Levi parpadeó anonadado. ¿Qué clase de criatura celestial era ella?

Petra, incomoda, bajó su mano al no ser estrechada e inquieta trató de cambiar de tema ante el repentino ausentismo del padre de familia.

—Perdón el desorden —aclaró corriendo hacia el escritorio, recogiendo papeles sueltos que podían ser la tarea de los niños—. Mis alumnos me traen de arriba abajo, así que me cuesta mantener mi área de trabajo algo ordenada —finalizó tomando asiento—. Déjeme decirle que Eren, es un niño ¡hermosísimo y dulce! Siempre me regala una flor, me imagino que las corta en el camino —dedujo riendo por lo bajo ante esa tierna idea.

Levi tragó una gran cantidad de saliva. Hace años qué no trataba con una mujer qué no fuese Hanji, su excéntrica compañera de trabajo. Pero no podía hablarle a la señorita Ral como con Hanji. ¡Eso sería una gran falta de respeto!

—¿El problema es…?

—Oh —la mujer se exaltó ante la repentina pregunta. Se removió en su lugar, la mirada de ese hombre la intimidaba demasiado. Ahora comprendía de dónde lo había heredado Eren—. Bueno, tiene unos problemas de conducta con un compañero, Jean. Han estado peleando desde que comenzó el curso, pero esta semana ha empeorado. Mantenerlos en mesas separadas ya no es suficiente, ¿comprende? —Levi asintió y Petra sonrió—. ¿Por qué no toma asiento? —cuando el hombre lo hizo, ella continuó—: ya hablé con los padres de Jean, y me ayudaron a calmarlo un poco. Pero Eren… él bueno, tiene una fuerte actitud. Ahora él es que comienza los conflictos.

—¿Quiere qué hable con él? —Petra alzó su mirada al techo, pensativa.

—Sí bueno, algo así…

—Bien. Lo haré esta noche —informó poniéndose de pie y Petra lo siguió, alarmada.

—Espere, ¿a dónde va?

—¿Huh? A mi trabajo. Esta reunión terminó, ¿o no? Me dijo el problema y lo que tengo qué hacer —respondió mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡No, no! Espere por favor, ¡hay más! —Levi se giró y Petra se quedó inmóvil. Dios, ese hombre daba miedo cuándo estaba enojado. Porque lo estaba, ¿no? Su mirada lo dictaba.

—Pues hable, entonces —espetó—. Tengo algo importante qué hacer en estos momentos, así que diga todo lo que tenga que decir sobre mi hijo para poder irme.

Petra parpadeó, atónita—. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que su hijo, señor Jaeger?

—La ciudad. —Contestó sin dudarlo y eso, a Petra, se le hizo un completo insulto hacia Eren.

—No. Sr. Jaeger. Nada y oiga bien _nada_ es más importante que Eren. Espero que lo comprenda —informó frunciendo su ceño y su voz sonaba con seriedad. Fue ahí cuando Levi vio a la mujer y no a la niña que yacía en la señorita Ral—. Ahora, tome asiento. Esto todavía no termina.

Levi abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la forma en qué le habló. La maestra tenía agallas, quién lo diría.

—Creo que Eren lo que busca es llamar la atención —prosiguió antes de que se sentara—. Dígame Señor…

—Levi —atajó desviando su mirada. Petra lo miró desorientada, pero continuó segundos después.

—Levi, ¿cuál es la actitud de su hijo en casa?

—Es callado —espetó y Petra bufó para sí. Ahora parecía que trataba con un niño más: "Levi" se rehusaba a mirarle—. Y obediente, es un buen hijo.

—¿Usted lo cuida? —la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo hacía mi esposa. Pero murió cuándo Eren tenía cuatro, desde entonces yo me he encargado de criarlo. A veces, mi madre me ayuda.

—Oh, yo… disculpe, no… no fue mi —se mordió la lengua al ver que Levi se ponía de pie por segunda ocasión. Su mirada ya no era intimidante y se percató de que unas ojeras que gritaban «cansancio» por todos lados, se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos—. Lamento lo de su esposa —soltó por fin, deteniéndolo frente a la puerta—, ahora lo entiendo. Creo.

—¿Entender qué? —cuestionó curioso y _harto. _No era un tema agradable, nada de ese acontecimiento lo era.

—Porque pelea con Jean —respondió, para los dos: Jean tenía una mamá, hermanos mayores y menores que completaban la familia perfecta. Eren le tenía envidia pero era muy pequeño para comprenderlo aún.

Él también quería una familia así, quería con tantas fuerzas una mamá.

_—Ese es un buen dibujo Eren, ¿él es tu papá, verdad? —cuestionó ladeando la hoja para verlo mejor_. _El niño asintió, entusiasmado._

_—¡Y esa es usted, maestra! —señaló un figura de bolitas y palitos, con un punto rojo sobre la cabeza. _

_Petra se quedó sin habla y al ver al pequeño tan sonriente, no pudo evitar sonreír también—. Gracias Eren, realmente es un lindo dibujo. _

_La tarea de aquel día era dibujar a los miembros de tu familia._

—¿Gusta un café? —aquella repentina invitación le llamó la atención al grado de soltar el pomo de la puerta—. Lo hice yo misma y me quedan muy ricos, si puedo presumir.

Levi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando la sonrisa de la señorita Ral. Tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda esperando, tranquila, una respuesta. Pensó en Erwin, quien lo esperaba impaciente para comenzar la operación, pensó en sus años de empeño en aquella investigación; pensó en Eren y sobre cómo lo ha abandonado. No cumplió la promesa que le hizo a su difunta esposa, no lo ha estado protegiendo y cuidando como aseguró hacerlo en esa ocasión.

No está siendo un buen padre y una alarma distante sonó en su interior «lo estás perdiendo, Levi. Y la única persona que puede ayudarte a no joder más las cosas entre Eren y tu, es esa mujer con sonrisa extraña, ¿o acaso, bonita?».

—Claro, me gustaría.

* * *

**Nota final:** Es una total mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa ;-; pero la idea es esta: AU donde Levi es padre soltero, su hijo es Eren y no puede mantener equilibrio su vida laboral y familiar, dándole prioridad a su trabajo. Porque tiene miedo, él no sabe criar sólo a su propio hijo y desde que su esposa falleció trata de enfocar su mente en otras situaciones porque el estar en su casa y cosas así, le hace ver el vacío que hay en su vida ahora. Luego, conoce a Petra, quién es la maestra a la cuál Eren le tiene mucho cariño y la ve como una figura materna. Ella parece conocer más a Eren que él, así que le pide su ayuda para mejorar su lado paternal y pues las cosas surgen y los dos se enamoran y Eren consigue a su mamá y a una familia feliz (?) fin ._.

Espero y se haya entendido la idea, lol. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ;-;

*A favor de la campaña** "Con voz y voto"** porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***

*No olvides apoyar esta historia en tumblr:) - mynameisarly


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El manga/anime SNK no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_20 de noviembre._ **Capitán y soldado (Captian and soldier)**

**# de palabras: **811

**Género: **Romance/ amistad (?) i guess

* * *

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y aunque hacía demasiado calor, el día era perfecto para el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los soldados estaban divididos en parejas desiguales: no tenían el mismo peso ni altura, ni eran del mismo sexo. Mientras más variados mejor. Y a ellos les divertía, era una práctica que los ayudaba a mantener su mente despejada después de tantas tragedias y pérdidas que la legión de reconocimiento tiene que afrontar en cada misión.

—Concéntrate Petra —ordenó Levi estando a punto de darle un puñetazo por el lado derecho. La pelirroja se agachó y trató de contraatacar—. No fue lo suficientemente rápido —explicó deteniendo el combate.

Petra, cansada, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y jadeó un poco. Cuando se enderezó, se limpió el sudor de su frente despejando uno que otro cabello que obstruía su vista. Asintió ante cada indicación que su capitán le daba tratando de imaginar cómo debía atacar y cómo debía esquivar. Esa tarde lo lograría: tiraría a Levi.

Todos ahí eran unas máquinas de peleas. Petra no era la excepción. Había logrado tirar a Auruo, Erd y Gunta a pesar de su gran diferencia en peso y altura. Con Erd la tuvo un poco más difícil. Pero con Levi, ¡demonios! Sabía que tenía más experiencia por su no tan agradable pasado, pero aún así, no podía ser _tan_ fuerte. Debía poder. Tenía que lograrlo.

—Usa el peso de tu oponente en su contra —terminó retrocediendo dos pasos. Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque: Petra tenía sus brazos retirados de su rostro, mientras que Levi los tenía más cerca—. ¡Ahora!

Petra se lanzó primero y sin saber cuándo ni cómo, de pronto sintió que volaba. Cuando lo que en realidad pasó fue que Levi la alzó, empujándola desde su abdomen. En menos de tres segundos, se encontraba en el piso y una nube de polvo se alzó a su alrededor. Ese golpe sí le dolió.

—Gané, otra vez —indicó recogiendo su contenedor de agua y un trapo seco. Petra lo miró, callada, inhalando y exhalando por la nariz, hondo y con fuerza. Seguía tirada en el piso boca arriba, la tierra estaba ardiendo y sabía que la desnuda piel de su espalda iba a estar colorada.

Levi se secó el sudor de su cuello mientras tomaba una buena cantidad de agua. Se puso el trapo en la cabeza y la miró, Petra entrecerró sus ojos: los dos se estaban provocando otra vez. Levi le recalcaba su victoria en silencio y aunque la única expresión en su rostro era una ceja alzada, Petra sabía que se reía por dentro. Oh, conocía muy bien a su capitán. Y ella, sólo le advirtió que parara. No era bueno retarla, él más que nadie debía saberlo.

—Deberías darte por vencida, no me agrada lastimarte —espetó apartando sus ojos de su cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Su abdomen, marcado sin la necesidad de perder la femineidad en su cuerpo, tenía uno que otro moretón. Uno grande, otros pequeños.

Levi llevó su recipiente de agua a sus labios y giró su cabeza para ver a los demás solados. Entonces, Petra, encorvó su cuerpo y con un movimiento ágil, pateó con fuerza los tobillos de su capitán. Levi cayó y se quedó atónito en el piso acompañado de una nube de polvo similar a la de Petra y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, su subordinada lo atrapó con su cuerpo: tomó sus antebrazos y las puso sobre su cabeza e inmovilizó sus piernas con las suyas.

Ella sonrió: el sol brillaba detrás de su cabello rojizo y Levi, entreabrió sus labios. Aquello había sido una jugarreta sucia para un soldado. Y aquello, le fascinó: porque Petra rompió las reglas, por un momento.

—Vaya acostumbrándose al piso, capitán —espetó victoriosa y sigilosa, acercó sus labios a su oído—. La primera de varias —susurró rosando su piel con la de él. Levi alzó su mano, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los mechones rojizos que descansaban en su rostro.

Petra se reincorporó, llevándose su cabello de fuego con ella y antes de que se pusiera de pie, Levi la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Esta noche tendremos la revancha, ¿me oyes?

Petra sonrió a escondidas y se levantó en silencio, Levi sólo se sentó observando cada movimiento de su soldado: recogió su recipiente de agua y su trapo seco. Le dio un sorbo y giró sobre sus pies, dispuesta a volver al cuartel.

—Petra —su profunda e indiferente voz la detuvo—, _es una orden._

La chica se giró de golpe, poniéndose firme y mostrando respeto, gritó—: ¡Sí, señor!

Y luego, rió: con una carcajada limpia y llena de vida. Levi sonrió, tomando lo poco que quedaba de su agua mientras Petra regresaba al cuartel para asearse.

Petra, lo hacía sentir vivo.

* * *

**Nota final: **Este y el de Petra borracha, han sido mis favoritos hasta ahora xd. OMG muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos *-* kdjfhasdfkjgdskjfgd. Me da mucho gusto saber que hay gente que apoya esta pareja *-*, ¡gracias por aventurarse conmigo en esta actividad para rivetra! Sólo dos historias más :D

*A favor de la campaña** "Con voz y voto"** porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***

*No olvides apoyar esta historia en tumblr:) - mynameisarly


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime SNK no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_21 de noviembre. _**Café (Coffee)**

** # de palabras: **677

**Género: **Romance/drama

* * *

Giró su mirada con pesadez notando que Petra ya no estaba en su cama. Alzó su vista, hacia la ventana notando que el sol todavía era débil. Apenas amanecía.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, restregándose el rostro con algo de fuerza para poder despertar. No entendía como el sexo lo agotaba y lo atontaba más que una pelea contra un maldito titán de quince metros: a lo mejor porque la batalla que brindaba con Petra en la cama era más… tentadora y además, era algo que los dos disfrutaban hacer.

Tal vez, muy seguido. Tal vez, la mayoría de las noches. Tal vez, simplemente le gustaba hacerla suya siempre. Sí, tal vez.

—Buenos días heichou —saludó Erd saliendo del comedor con papeleo bajo el brazo. Levi le devolvió el saludo alzando su rostro y le dio una palmada en el brazo, mientras continuaba su camino.

—Junta a las 2, Erd —avisó adentrándose a la cocina, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca al percibir un maravilloso aroma a café recién hecho, por ella.

Se quedó parado en frente de la barra de madera, buscando el recipiente con la bebida, pero no había nada. Era extraño, siempre había una taza de café esperándolo a estas horas.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió a sus espaldas y Levi observó por el rabillo del ojo que _su_ pelirroja salía con una taza humeante en la mano derecha y bajo su brazo izquierdo sostenía más papeleo, al igual que Erd.

Hoy iba a ser un día atareado: era la primera misión de Eren y tenían que tener todo listo para tratar de cometer los menos errores posibles.

—Buenos días heichou —saludó brindándole la taza con cuidado y antes de que Levi pudiera darle un sorbo, Petra le brindó un corto beso; su capitán se lamió los labios, dejando la taza sobre la barra.

La abrazó de la cintura, atrayéndola con cuidado hacia él y juntó su frente con la de ella—. Sabes a café —señaló besando su mejilla. Petra se rió: cuando Levi comenzaba a darle pequeños y rápidos besos, le daban cosquillas.

—Le di un sorbo al suyo antes de dárselo. Lo siento, no me alcanzó el tiempo para preparar el mío. —Reconoció tomándolo de la mejilla, para darle un último beso, luego, deshizo el abrazo.

—Pensé que tratabas de seducirme —inquirió tomando su taza, bebiendo por fin su bebida. Petra rió.

—Es muy temprano para eso, ¿no?

—Creí que te quedaste con ganas de más —dijo con naturalidad, con la taza rosando sus labios. Petra soltó un gritito y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Pues le diré —espetó dando media vuelta—. Si aguantara como es debido, no me dejaría a medias.

Y antes de que Levi pudiera responder ante ese falso, Petra se le escapó, corriendo entre risas ahogadas. Quiso gritarle: esta noche quedarás rendida Petra y entonces, veremos quién es el débil. Pero recordó que no estaban solos, que no eran una pareja normal. Era su subordinada, estaban en el cuartel y su relación, ante los ojos de los demás, no existía.

—No creí que fueras mentirosa —murmuró en su soledad, girándose hacia la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación.

El sol comenzaba a tomar intensidad. Era un bello día, a pesar de qué hoy saldrían hacia el exterior.

Y el último pensamiento que tuvo aquella mañana fue el desear que fuera de noche, para tener Petra dormida en su cama entre sus brazos. Una vez más.

* * *

El humo del café salía en silencio, desprendiendo un olor amargo, al igual que su sabor. Su color era negro, tan intenso que parecía veneno.

Levi, en soledad, como eran todas las mañanas después de la primera misión de Eren, veía por la ventana: ya no existían días soleados desde que ella se fue.

Y el sabor del café, no volvió a ser el mismo, nunca más.

—Que porquería —espeto entre dientes.

Y lo que Eren escuchó desde el pasillo, fue el sonido ensordecedor de una taza, quebrándose en mil y un pedazos.

* * *

**Nota final:** No sé qué pasó. Esto iba a ser una feliz historia pero cómo me gusta sufrir, tuve que agregar lo último ;-;. Estos dos serán mi muerte, lo juro.

Actualización temprano ya que tengo un compromiso más tarde y no quería dejar inconcluso el penúltimo día de esta semana:) ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

*A favor de la campaña** "Con voz y voto"** porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como** "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" ***

*No olvides apoyar esta historia en tumblr:) - mynameisarly


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime SNK no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_22 de Noviembre. _**Reincarnation (Reencarnación).**

**# de palabras: **1636

**Género: **Romance/ hurt-comfort

Había cajas regadas por todo el interior del departamento. La mayoría ya estaban vacías: Petra había desempacado y acomodado sus pertenencias en su habitación, baño y cocina. Sólo le faltaba la sala.

—Hola —saludó al hombre del portarretrato y luego lo colocó sobre el mueble que yacía frente a su puerta. Se trataba de su padre: en la imagen el lucía diez años más joven y cargaba a una pequeña y rubia niña con dos largas coletas entre sus brazos. Petra se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja; aquel color de cabello había desaparecido, ahora, lo traía rojizo y era corto, hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Los años avanzaban rápido. Cuando menos lo piensas, ya has dejado tu niñez atrás y ahora la vida sólo trata de responsabilidades. Y no paras de crecer, hasta que mueres.

La etapa de las responsabilidades y la independencia le habían llegado: se había mudado de Alemania a Paris para estudiar en la mejor universidad de Europa. Había conseguido empleo como maestra de medio turno en un jardín infantil. Lo cual estaba bien, le gustaban mucho los niños.

Para ser su primera vez viviendo extremadamente lejos de casa, no le estaba yendo tan mal. El departamento era muy pequeño, al igual que el edificio: sólo contaba con seis pisos pero estaba situado en una tranquila calle. Tal vez eso se debía a que la mayoría de los habitantes eran personas mayores (de cuarenta años en adelante).

La gran desventaja que veía era que el gimnasio más cercano de la localidad estaba situado a una hora del departamento. Sería pesado ir y venir todos los días pero no le quedaba de otra.

Petra era una mujer que le encantaba hacer ejercicio. Le gustaba estar activa y cuando cumplió 15 años sus padres accedieron a meterla a clases de defensa personal. Aún no comprendían de donde su hija había sacado tal admiración por esa clase de deportes y para ser honestos, ni siquiera Petra tenía idea. Sólo sabía que los necesitaba: algo en su interior le pedía siempre estar alerta y no ser débil.

Y no lo era.

Aún así, a pesar de ser catalogada de ser la chica más ruda de entre su grupo de amigas, tenía otros pasatiempos que eran, incluso, más tranquilas que el de esas chicas: le gustaba leer, dibujar y convivir con sus dos pájaros a los que llamó _free_ y _hope._ El primero era blanco y la segunda, azul. Por supuesto, ellos la acompañaban en su nuevo hogar: estaban colgados frente a la ventana principal, cuya vista era la calle inclinada de piedra. Estaban inquietos y los comprendía, los cambios nunca eran fáciles. Pero son _necesarios._

Los admiró por un largo rato al poner el último retrato familiar sobre el mueble: amaba los pájaros, amaba sus alas. Desde que tiene uso de razón aquellos animales han sido sus favoritos. La manera en que ellos abrían sus alas para volar, lejos, con fuerza, con libertad, le fascinaba.

Y por eso, dentro de una semana, se tatuaría un par de alas del mismo color que sus mascotas en su brazo derecho.

Oh, también era la "loca obsesionada con alas" de su grupo de amigas.

—Tiempo de seguir —avisó a sus pájaros quienes seguían danzando de un lado a otro. Y comprendió que se sentían atrapados. Petra hizo una mueca cargando un par de cajas vacías y miró a su alrededor: los muebles, los dos únicos pasillos, las ventanas, el silencio.

Ella también se sentía atrapada.

A pesar de que sus padres siempre trataron de darle todo lo que ellos no tuvieron, a pesar de que ella siempre ha sido una buena hija y le ha ido hasta ahora bien con todas las metas que ha propuesto; que se esfuerza, que es un poco talentosa; que, a pesar que siempre la molestan, tiene buenas amigas que la cuidan y la quieren… demonios, a pesar de todo eso, no se siente _completamente «ella»._

Había algo que le hacía gran falta en su vida. Algo importante. Y al igual que su obsesión por los deportes, no sabía de dónde o el porqué de aquel sentimiento. Era frustrante. Demasiado. Llorar por razones desconocidas, porque te sientes sola y lloras más porque sabes que no es así. Ves a tu familia, a tus amigos y conocidos. Están contigo siempre, haciéndote reír, haciéndote pasar un buen rato pero sabes que aquello no llena. Y te hace sentir culpable, porque su amor no es suficiente para acabar con aquel vacío de tu interior.

Y ahora, aquel sentimiento empeoró porque ya ni con ellos contaba. Estaba sola, en un país desconocido, con gente extraña y costumbres diferentes a las suyas. Sola y sin saber cómo afrontar con ese problema, ¡porque ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere!

¿Qué es lo que le falta? ¿Qué es lo que le hace falta para sentirse por primera vez en su vida, _ella?_

A fuera de su departamento, en el tercer piso, apilaba las cajas que sacaría a la calle en la noche, cuando terminase oficialmente de desempacar. La montaña comenzaba a crecer y unas cajas más obstruirían las escaleras, pero Petra no se daba cuenta de aquello, porque era muy distraída y desorganizada. Y no estaba pensando con claridad.

Una puerta se abrió tras ella, se dijo que tal vez sería el vecino, al cual, todavía no conocía. De hecho, no conocía a nadie del edificio "Rose". Tal vez se trataría de una pareja de ancianos y si contaba con mucha suerte, una que amaba los pájaros tanto como ella.

—Oye, _nueva_, la basura va a fuera —informó una voz joven, proveniente de un hombre. Petra seguía ocupada apilando las cajas ya que una columna estaba a punto de caer.

—Lo sé —murmuró estresada—, al rato la sacaré. «Pero no me ayuda» —pensó malhumorada y bufó.

—_Tsk_ —Petra se detuvo sintiendo como una oleada eléctrica invadía su espina dorsal—. En este lugar se prohíbe que los inquilinos sean unos puercos. De otro modo, se largan —señaló el hombre de veintiún años a sus espaldas. Entrecerró sus filosos ojos al no tener respuesta alguna de la chica pelirroja.

—¿Eres sorda? —cuestionó alargando su mano para girarla del hombro. Le ponía de mal humor ser ignorado pero, aquel movimiento se congeló al igual que todo su cuerpo cuando aquella pelirroja giraba su rostro, estupefacta, asustada e incrédula.

Levi con su playera gris, pantalón de mezclilla y tennis viejos color blanco, retrocedió. Por instinto o por sorpresa pero lo hizo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era tan solo un sueño. Uno más, de esos que lo hacían levantarse en la madrugada empapado de sudor y lo envolvía en un tornado de confusión y dolor.

—_¿Heichou?_ —espetó Petra con sus ojos vidriosos y se llevó sus dos manos a su boca como si hubiese pronunciado un nombre prohibido y maldito, pero a la vez, necesario.

Sufrió un mareo, uno que le duró tal vez diez segundos al ver como una película de una época extraña llena de dolor y sufrimiento pasaba frente a sus ojos: ahí se podía ver y podía ver a ese hombre de cabello oscuro, luchando una y otra vez en un horror que no parecía tener fin. Vio su vida cuando la humanidad yacía acorralada detrás de esos muros, por culpa de los titanes. Se vio peleando, se vio llorar, reír, dormir. Se vio al lado de ese hombre, vio como la besaba, como la amaba. Se vio morir y vio con tanta claridad el dolor de Levi al descubrir su cadáver sobre ese árbol, en ese día y entonces, lloró.

Levi se había agarrado con fuerza su cabeza con ayuda de una mano, veía ido el piso porque él también estaba viviendo aquel recuerdo y entonces supo que nada de eso era un sueño.

Y Petra seguía soltando un mar de lágrimas y luego rió porque por fin, después de dieciocho años, descubrió que era lo que hacía falta; porqué se sentía incompleta y porqué lloraba con profundo dolor todas las noches.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, tirando casi todas las columnas de cajas vacías que rodaron por las escaleras y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que logró sentir el latir de su agitado corazón y aquello la hizo sentir más viva que nunca.

—¡Lamento haberle fallado, heichou! —chilló sintiendo su cuerpo descansar, como si por fin se hubiese librado de un horrible peso que ha cargado desde quién sabe cuántas vidas ya.

Por fin lo dijo, por fin se había disculpado y entonces, Levi, aún sin poder creerlo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con su mirada bien fija a la nada, la abrazó: sus dedos jugaron con el cabello rojizo, tratando de comprobar por una ocasión más de que estaba despierto y que la mujer que yacía en sus brazos llorando era la misma que amó en esa oscura época que al final, logró encontrar la luz.

Él sintió sus tranquilos latidos contra su pecho y despertó de aquel trance: una fuerte descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro, obligándole a reaccionar. Era Petra, maldición, ¡la tienes en frente, abrázala y no la dejes ir, reacciona y no seas un imbécil por una vez en tu vida!

La aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, percibiendo su calor, comprobando que ella estaba viva y que esta vez nada ni nadie se la arrebatarían. Esta vez, no.

Los dos cayeron de rodillas, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Por fin te encontré —murmuró mirando hacia arriba, agradeciéndole a la vida por no ser una reverenda perra en esta ocasión. Por apiadarse de él y dejar volver a encontrarse con ella, en una época, que sabía, todo sería diferente—. Petra, mierda, ¡estás aquí!

* * *

**Nota final: **Pues, ha llegado el final de esta actividad. Quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme en toda esta semana con mis historias, por dejarme sus comentarios y permitirme saber sus opiniones y sentimientos respecto a esta preciosa pareja! Espero que hayan sido de su completo agrado y que se hayan divertido tanto o más que yo :D. Recuerden que no importa si nuestra amada Petra ya no está ;-; ella vivirá entre nosotros sus fans *la saluda con respeto* ok no ._. y bueno, ¿qué más? Esto no es lo último que verán de mí (?) les seguiré trayendo más historias de estos dos *-* y de otras parejas más del universo de snk :p

Sin más qué decir, me despido por hoy. Espero leerlas pronto *-*, ¡muchísimas gracias!

_**Ineverloveyou. **_

_(Se pide que se respeten los derechos de autor de cada una de las historias aquí presentadas)._


End file.
